Highdown Flagship
Emperor Class Battleship, to be constructed as a joint project by the Lithex Forge Worlds, intended to serve as Flagship of the House Highdown naval force and a prominent force in the forthcoming Gaianan Crusade. In exchange for this priceless boon, the Mechanicus worlds will be offered the archeotech voidstation claimed by House Highdown as part of the hunt for FTL technology. Alternatively, we can ask for Mechanicus help in tracking down, recovering, and refitting a hulked Emperor Class. Potential names The battleship is designed for heavy combat, a monolithic armoured belt running the length of the ship, protecting critical superstructural elements. Despite its heft, the potent plasma drive and banks of maneuvering thrusters enable it to outflank other vessels of its class in the hands of a skilled pilot. The foremost broadsides and dorsal ridge bristle with lance turrets and arcane plasma culverins; together these make the vessel a highly capable capital ship killer, though their destructive power is rivalled by the utility of its carrier functions. Extensive command and control systems facilitate its role as carrier-flagship and its four gargantuan launch bays - each so large that they have their own microclimate - provide long-range strike, interception, and planetary landing abilities. A substantial and well equipped barracks provides the troop capacity necessary to launch and defend against major boarding actions, and allows the vessel to prosecute a non-trivial ground war by itself. As befits the lead craft of warp convoys ranging into the uncharted and accursed regions of the Gaianan Stretch, the flagship employs a corncopia of arcane technologies designed to protect it and its crew from physical and spiritual harm as it rides the currents of the empyrean. The design calls for archaeotech antennae and augurs capable of aiding in traversing the warp, and the adamantine hull is replete with holy engravings to ward off evil. Of course, it shines brightest when supported by its full Battlegroup. Direct support is provided by the Alternating Perspective long-range cruiser, which defends against escorts closing in using its plasma macrobatteries and can launch devastating shots at extreme range with its nova cannon. The two capital ships typically operate as a pair, maneuvering together and taking advantage of their prodigious range while faster vessels close in and flank the enemy. Sections of the Ship Command Tower Fleet Flag bridge + Flight Command bridge * Vast bridge complex acts as a operational nerve centre, not only for the battleship itself, but for the entire House Highdown operation and fleet. A relatively modest and conventional cathedral-like bridge at the fore of the command tower serves to pilot the voidship, but its actions are directed from the true control nexus deeper in the structure. * The main operations vault is a baroque colosseum with Gothic cloisters replacing the Roman columns and a vaulted dome covers the cavernous chamber, a magnificent fresco of devotion to the God Emperor gazing down on His servants below. Tiered rows of work stations arc around the main vid display that fills a third of the chamber's circumference. A gargantuan holo projector is situated in the centre of the vault, projecting images of voidships and astral phenomena that dominate the quarter-kilometre diameter space during void combat, though the projector system is arcane and requires much maintenance to ensure its reliability in critical situations; as such, the main vid display is relied upon for more quotidian activities. The work stations are staffed by a diverse array of clerks, servitors, analysts, and sages whose role is to filter information to and from the high command staff. * Offices of the command staff are situated on the upper few tiers of the colosseum structure, in the 120 degree arc opposite to the main vid screen. The most central facility on the highest tier is the War Room - an extremely well connected meeting room designed for top level strategy. Radiating out from the War Room are dozens of subsidiary situation rooms, SCIFs, specialist crisis centres, etc. Navigator's spire Starcharts (good) Witch augur + Warp Sextant Engineering Decks Plasma Systems Mars 5.B plasma drive Shield Batteries Bastion shield array Bioproductive chambers Ancient life sustainer (archaeotech) Arboretum (controlled by Lithex Optimus tech priests) * Most of the Arboretum is given over to high-intensity agriculture with energy-dense crops grown in hydro banks and biovats producing nutrient-rich slurry derived from the eggs found on Ludd V Luna VII. This prodigious food production enables the ship to operate independently for extended periods, and keeps the ratings healthier and happier. A portion of the facility is given over to an ornamental fruit garden in the Khessari style, the produce of which is served to the senior officers and honoured guests. This section, at the top of the numerous bioproduction levels, adjoins the Diplomatic Quarter. Crew reclamation facility (controlled by Lithex Maximus tech priests) - adjoins medicae deck in cathedral The Etherium * Miloslav H-616.b warp engine * Emergency gellar field * Warpsbane Hull Hab Zones Clan-kin quarters Flight Decks Pilot chamber + Small craft repair deck * Each of the four vast hangar bays is well equipped with emergency repair equipment and teams of technicians dedicated to triage and care for damaged fighters, bombers, and similar craft. Ready rooms and training facilities are situated above and below the launch bays with fast elevator access to the attack craft loading zone. Gun Decks = Barracks Barracks (managed by the Departmento Munitorum) * Divided into several sections, designed for different types of troops. Thanks to the immense size of the vessel, the quarters are relatively spacious and ample training facilities allow even tank units to keep their skills honed. Up to twice the listed troops can be stationed in the facility, though morale and combat readiness will suffer somewhat. Up to three times the listed troops can be stuffed into it, but training will be nigh impossible and troop morale will be severely taxed if the journey is a long one. * Largest section dedicated to House Highdown combined arms forces or similar Imperial Guard units - usually the cream of the crop. Capable of carrying two Brigades (~20,000 troop equivalent) of infantry, armour, cavalry, etc. These forces can be pressed into service if needed during ship-to-ship combat, but their main role is leading ground-based assaults. * Second largest section given over to ship security teams - specialised in boarding actions, these are a mix of elite void combat units trained to Stormtrooper standards and more quotidian but still capable armsmen who perform day-to-day interior security patrols, aided by sevitors. (~4,000 armsmen) ** In addition to the fully trained armsmen, approximately 10% of the ratings and around half the NCOs have basic combat certification, providing nearly 20,000 militia who can wield an autogun competently if needed. These militia are organised locally by hab section and they meet regularly to keep their skills fresh. Those who show strong promise are inducted into the full-time security forces. * Cloisters designed to house a demicompany of Astartes warriors and their serfs. * Several additional cloister annexes suited for non-super human soldiers. Intended to house Adepta Sororitas, Inquisitorial troops, the retinues of visiting nobles, etc. Total space for a couple of regiments (3-5,000 depending on troop types and level of privacy) Diplomatic Quarter Sensorium + Librarium (managed by the Administratum) * Though a small section of the typical pleasure palace style sensorium is aboard (mostly for Cornelius' private use), the primary function of this component is a diplomatic centre. Meeting rooms, accommodation for envoys, office space, and a large council chamber all serve to facilitate negotiations and dispute resolution. The facility features an extensive librarium annexe for delegates to use, subject to clearance level in the case of restricted knowledge, complete with a fully functional administratum records hall for cataloguing newly conquered planets. Cathedral Prominence Medicae deck (controlled by Adepta Sororitas) Temple-shrine to the God-Emperor (controlled by the Ecclesiarchy) * Located centrally in the fore section of the command tower and jutting out along the dorsal ridge, the battleship's grand cathedral inspires awe in all who visit it. The colossal stained armour-glass windows look out along the full length of the dorsal spine, providing breathtaking views surpassed only by the navigator's tower Prow Bastion Witch augur + Warp Sextant (controlled by Lithex Maximus tech priests) * In addition to the mundane sensors jutting from the vessel, a series of finely tuned etheric antennae are distributed across the hull. These fractal sensor bushes are most densely located on the already formidable prow sensor network and on the navigator's spire itself. The data acquired by this system is fed into the navigator's throne Auto-stabilised Logis Targeter augur (archaeotech) Broadband hymn casters + Hydraphuran jamming system (controlled by Lithex Dominus tech priests) * Amongst the potent communication devices bristling from the ship's prow are high-power omnidirectional broadcast arrays. These devices supplement the force-multiplier function of the battleship, disrupting enemy augur/comms systems and striking fear into their hearts, making them easier prey for the vessel's escorts and small craft. Archaeotech * Cogitator interlink (controlled by Lithex Dominus tech priests) * Emergency energy reserves (controlled by Lithex Optimus tech priests) ** Upgrades * Targeting matrix (best) * Superior damage control (best) ** Every room and corridor is equipped with emergency air supplies and void survival kits (including plentiful voidsuits) are positioned at regular intervals. Emergency bulkheads are directly linked to atmospheric and fire detection sensors, reducing the impact of depressurisation and combustion events. Every deck zone in the ship has a designated emergency management officer to coordinate emergency hull repair and firefighting actions, and ratings are drilled in combating these hazards. * Resolution arena (best) ** Finely wrought arena, where challengers resolve their grievances and warriors of the Imperium display feats of arms against captured Xenos creatures for both entertainment and martial education. * Crew improvements (best) * Overload shield capacitors (best) ** +1 void shield rating, 1/combat can restore shields between barrages = Armament Dorsal * Unique plasma battery, the plans and core components of which were found in the crazy mek labs of the Pink Ork's pirate fleet. Will require 1 profit factor to complete, but when finished it'll be a best quality, turbo Hecutor Plasma Broadside equivalent, but with its own bizarre internal power supply, requiring no power from the ship's main drive. Deadly massed plasma fire out to an impressive range, highly effective when used to batter down shields for the port/starboard lance batteries. Criticals cause fires, which is a nice bonus. * Lance weapon - potentially the super special Star-Flare lance we found in the Archaeotech base. It doesn't require a super high BS to use effectively (str 3 but extra hit on every 2DoS instead of 3, plus 1 reroll per combat or somesuch) and has excellent range, enhancing the overall long-range-snipey-command-ship deal Port/starboard Identical load-out on each side. Optimised for compact design to increase available secondary components. * Godsbane lance batteries with great range and solid critical potential, most useful against heavily armoured foes. Damage output leaves something to be desired but they enable the ship to begin seriously engaging enemies early in the fight, forcing them to commit if they want to get closer and doling out criticals to ensure the enemy is weakened by the time a close-in brawl begins; close in the Chunkee Killa (or whatever we end up calling it) can dole out serious punishment. * Lathe landing bays, capable of holding up to 24 squadrons between the four total bays. Provide the ship with a large zone of control and far greater flexibility than another set of guns would allow. Lathe instead of Jovian mainly because forcefield landing bays are cool, but also because the risk of depressurisation isn't as great with the Superior Damage Control upgrade, and large openings allow for a greater range of craft sizes, up to large military landers, which the Jovian system doesn't work with. Carried squadrons Craft ratings include Pilot Chamber bonus (+2) * 6 Fury interceptors ** +12 craft rating, 10 speed, 20 per squadron; Durable (reduce squadron loss by 1, minimum 0) ** Void interceptors for escort, patrol, and scouting missions; also capable of atmospheric ground attack * 6 Starhawk bombers ** +2 craft rating, 6 speed, 10 per squadron; Durable ** Primary void bombers, armed with melta bombs * 4 Shark assault boats ** +5 craft rating, 10 speed, 8 per squadron ** Each squadron delivers 400 skilled soldiers for hit-and-run actions ** Can be swapped for Caestus Assault Rams *** +12 craft rating, 12 speed, 10 per squadron, Durable (reduce losses by 2) - 100 space marines per squadron (terminator or power armour) ** All given forcefields * 2 Marauder ** +7 craft rating, 5 speed, 20 per squadron ** Primarily ground-attack craft, but perfectly capable in void combat if needed; range of bomb options including melta, incendiary, gas, and bunker-buster. ** 12 Bomber, 6 Destroyer, and 2 Colossus per squadron. Destroyers provide cover and missile strikes while Bombers target softer targets and Colossi hit hardened targets. ** Bombers and Colossi are stealth modified; Destroyers have forcefields * 2 Gun-Cutter ** +10 craft rating, 6 speed, 12 per squadron, Durable ** For delivering elite troops - 360 transport spaces per squadron ** Can be swapped with thunderhawks for the Celestial Lions *** +14 craft rating, 10 speed, 8 per squadron, Durable (reduce losses by 2) - 240 Space Marines per squadron (120 in terminator armour) * 2 Devourer Dropship ** +2 craft rating, 5 speed, 2 per squadron, Durable (reduce losses by 3) ** Each dropship capable of delivering a battalion (?) scale force planetside * 2 Thunderbolt strike fighter ** +10 craft rating, 8 speed, 40 per squadron ** Primarily atmospheric multi-role fighter-bombers but capable of void combat ** Stealth modified * Miscellaneous atmospheric craft, kept in the lighter bay or stowed away in storage for planetary deployment ** Wing of Chiropteran Scouts ** Handful of Marauder Vigilants ** Valkyries + Vultures ** Lightning superiority fighters and Lightning Strikes ** Complement of Aquila Landers, Arvus Lighters, and Halo Barges ** Faustus Interceptors as VWACS escorts for other squadrons and scouting vessels Small craft tactical plans Standard deployment: Two squadrons of Fury Interceptors on Combat Void Patrol whenever the vessel is in-system. Wing Alpha: 6 starhawk bombers and 2 fury interceptors launch, either mass attack against large target or split into two wings and attack escort craft separately Wing Beta: 4 shark assault boats and 4 fury interceptors launch and hit any capital ships that threaten to close, or anything else that needs boarding Wing Gamma: 2 thunderbolts, 2 gun-cutter, 2 devourer dropship, 2 marauders - planetary strike package delivering approximately six battalions of elite ground forces with air support sufficient for several divisions (after major AA has been dealt with by orbital bombardment and Fury Interceptors have cleared first wave of enemy air support) Manufacture The three forge worlds will each contribute their finest artisans to craft the various components of the Battleship Step 1: Acquire a hulked or mothballed Battleship Step 2: Get AdMech to repair it as joint project in Drakon system Step 3: Profit! Note: Maximus might not be on board - if not, Dominus can do interior and we can acquire warpy components separately Dominus * Hull ** Superstructure assembled in large sections on Dominus and shipped to Drakon * Armour ** Monolithic plates forged on Dominus and transported to be added to the ship's skeleton * Cogitator banks Maximus * Warp engine * Gellar field, warpsbane hull * Crew quarters and interior design Optimus * Plasma drive * Assistance with installing heretek plasma batteries? * Voidshields * Power management systems Acquire/fabricate separately * Ancient life sustainer * Auto-stabilised logis targeter * Cogitator interlink * Warp sextant * Witch augur Already acquired * Godsbane Lance Batteries * Small craft repair deck * Special hecutor plasma broadside * Special star flare lance Category:Capital Ships Category:Ludd Designs Category:Lithex Forge Worlds Category:Voidships Category:House Highdown assets Category:Vehicles